


Get to know Lil_Smutier ❤️✌🏻

by Lil_Smutier



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Smutier/pseuds/Lil_Smutier
Summary: It’s just a welcome thingy lolIf you don’t wanna read it Issokie :3
Comments: 2





	Get to know Lil_Smutier ❤️✌🏻

Hi! 

Im Lil_Smutier and basically if y’all didn’t know, I’ll probably be writing only smut here (unless there’s a rare fluff). Idk how often or not I’ll be uploading so bear with me 😂

Personal things I won’t be revealing about myself (unless you know me, then god bless your eyes), but I’ll do a lil Q&A thingy.

* * *

_**1-What I will most likely include, in terms of kinks and the like.** _

Well..to be fair I’d say anything works honestly, but mostly I think I’d include dirty talk, voice kinks and degration. Also, AOB and other AUs will be a very big part in my stories. Song based fics might also be included.  
  
_**2-What I will NOT write, no matter the situation.**_

Under no circumstances (and I mean none) will I write anything to do with water sports of any sorts, so no omarashi or golden showers. Nor will I write anything deliberately non-consensual. If the tag of rape appears on my chapters, rest assured that the kink would’ve been discussed throughout the story.   
  


_**3- Fandoms and other OCs** _

I’m from the Sherlock, Marvel, Literature, Hazbin Hotel and the like fandoms. I have quite a few OCs that I made with another friend of mine and those OCs will appear in the stories very often 😂😂😂😂 so yeah, I’ll put an OC warning on them.   
  


_**4- Commissions** _

For now, I will be doing free commissions if you’d like, so idk, I’m still kinda new to this software, so maybe comment it and I’ll write it best I can? You can state your kinks and ships and I’ll do it. (Three ways work too ;) ) And you can refer to me as Lena as well :3

* * *

Anyyyyways

I hope you enjoy your reads with me ;) 

Au Revior! ❤️✌🏻


End file.
